1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to connecting electric cables to the terminals of a storage battery, and is an improvement over my prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,000.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional storage battery is provided with a pair of terminals or posts of opposite polarity for connection to the corresponding conductor cables of an electrical appliance, such as the starter motor of a vehicle. The terminals are of the type which protrude from the top of a storage battery. The cables are usually provided with a clamp at the end of each conductor cable which is tightened around the corresponding terminal of the battery. This arrangement has proven to be highly disadvantageous for two basic reasons. First, the attachment or removal of the clamps requires the use of a wrench and is time consuming, particularly, if the terminals of the battery are disposed at a position where the terminals are not readily accessible. Second, the terminals are subject to oxidation or corrosion, an undesirable situation which tends to shorten the effective life of the battery.
The prior art has recognized these disadvantages and has offered various solutions to overcome them. The patents cited in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,000 are the closest patents known to the inventor. Applicant is still the owner of said patent.